The present invention generally relates to bicycles, and particularly to bicycle forks that are designed to dampen vibrations.
Bicycles include a frame that receives two wheels and supports a seat for supporting the rider and handlebars for allowing the rider to steer the bicycle. The frame includes a main frame and a front fork that rotates relative to the main frame to allow steering and control of the bicycle.
During a bicycle ride, the rider will often encounter bumps or uneven road conditions that cause vibrations. Many of these vibrations will travel through the wheels and the frame to the seat and handlebars. From the seat and handlebars, the vibrations can pass into the rider's torso and arms. These vibrations can be uncomfortable to the rider.